Grave Carver Aaron
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60706 |no = 925 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A demon who lost his will to fight. After exploring region after region in search of a way to rid himself of the seal placed upon him, Aaron had far exceeded the original limits of his power. It is believed the deeds he had to undertake throughout his journey to find the crystal shards holding his power only served to make him even stronger than before. However, having lost any interest in fighting his older brother yet again, Aaron sought to leave Ishgria behind. No records are left depicting any information on the outcome of his journey though, so many speculate that something must have happened to him before he could leave the region. |summon = The world will keep spinning anyway. So, is power really necessary? Is there no escape...? |fusion = I like your honest actions. If I could've done the same, things might've turned out differently... |evolution = To think that I'd regain my strength after sealing and denying my power… What an ironic world... | hp_base = 4990 |atk_base = 1847 |def_base = 1927 |rec_base = 1767 | hp_lord = 6552 |atk_lord = 2301 |def_lord = 2406 |rec_lord = 2203 | hp_anima = 7444 |rec_anima = 1965 |atk_breaker = 2539 |def_breaker = 2168 |atk_guardian = 2063 |def_guardian = 2644 | hp_oracle = 5659 |rec_oracle = 2441 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Inquisition |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def for all Units, probable slight reduction in damage taken & hugely boosts BB gauge every turn |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Necro Illusion |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boosts allies' BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 33~24 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = Chaos Divide |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, boosts allies' BB gauge & boosts allies' Def for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32~23 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = Dark Samsara |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, boosts allies' BB gauge, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |bb1 = *380% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+5 BC to BB gauges |bb10 = *480% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+5 BC to BB gauges |sbb1 = *300% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+60% DEF *+8 BC to BB gauges |sbb10 = *400% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+80% DEF *+8 BC to BB gauges |ubb1 = *1000% Modifier *-75% DMG taken *+15 BC to BB gauges *+15 BC to BB gauges every turn |arenaAI = 6 |es = Lost Half |esitem = |esdescription = Boost to BB gauge when attacked |evofrom = 60705 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Dark Samsara'' reduces damage taken by 75% for 3 turns |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Aaron3 }}